Digimon: Quest for Darkness
by King Labramon
Summary: A wave of Darkness devastated the Digital World, destroying all good. Soon, five humans appeared with five Digimon partners. Who brought them to the Digital World if all good was destroyed? Can they find out their purpose before Darkness consumes them?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I: Darkness Falls…**

It was a peaceful day in the Digital World. The sun was shining down everywhere and not a cloud in sight. Digimon, short for Digital Monsters, lived in the world and were roaming freely. The forests were very green and the sky and seas were very blue, neither giving a hint as to the danger that was approaching.

Angelic Gate, an island located in the Blessed Sea, was home to many holy Digimon. Located in the center of the island was the Divine Sanctuary. It was a castle and home to the protectors of the Digital World, Seraphimon and Ophanimon. Seraphimon, wearing blue, gold, and silver armor and 10 golden wings, sat on his throne room. Ophanimon had left to care for their child, who would be the next protector of the Digital World after their reign.

Suddenly, Lucemon, a young angel Digimon with the appearance of a young boy with 10 wings wearing a white robe, flew into the throne room.

"Seraphimon! The western hemisphere of the Digital World its been attacked!" Lucemon yelled.

"By who?" Seraphimon asked as he rose off of his throne.

"The army doesn't know, your holiness. The forests are being destroyed. It looks as though they've been burned. The Digimon have disappearing one by one, and the sky is turning gray. Everything was gone! Pidmon decided to investigate on his own, but –"

"But?" Seraphimon said in a worried tone. Pidmon was his twin brother. When both of them were Patamon, Pidmon was chosen to be the next protector of the Digital World, but that changed when both of them had digivolved. He digivolved into Pidmon, Seraphimon had digivolved into Angemon, was deemed holier than Pidmon and became the next protector of the Digital World.

"But he has disappeared completely. d'Arcmon was going to go after him, but the army stopped her. She put up a fight, she was terribly devastated, but they couldn't let the same thing happen to her. I'm sorry to be the one who tells you, your holiness." Lucemon said in a soft tone and bowed.

"It is alright. My brother was the adventurous type, he knew what danger he could be in, and he accepted the consequences. Now I want you to go with the army to the Eastern hemisphere. I'm going to go get Ophanimon." Seraphimon stated looking out on his balcony.

"Okay." Lucemon agreed to his request and flew off to do what he was told.

Even though Seraphimon wasn't showing any emotions, he was greatly devastated by the loss of his dear brother. Seraphimon looked back out the window and he shocked as to what he saw.

"Ophanimon, we have to go now!" Seraphimon yelled out.

"Wha– why!" Ophanimon called out bursting into the throne room to respond to Seraphimon's shouting. She was also a Celestial Digimon. She wore blue-green colored armor with a white dress underneath and has 10 wings, eight golden and two white.

"That's about to destroy our castle. We can do nothing but run. We have to get –" Seraphimon had suddenly paused.

"Seraphimon, what's that noise?" Ophanimon asked, and then suddenly something burst through the door of their throne room.

Two strange black creatures had broken in and lunged towards Ophanimon, who gave out a shrill scream.

"Seven Heavens!" Seraphimon shouted. Seven orbs of light shot at the black snake like creature. It swallowed the blast and the second creature began wrapping itself around Ophanimon. Seraphimon darted toward her and tried to pull it off with no success. He tried again but got thrown into the wall by the creature that swallowed his attack.

"Seraphimon! Forget about me! GO GET – AHHHHHHHH" Ophanimon screamed and erupted into a cloud of shiny pink data. The data came together to transform into a Digi-Egg, which is the start of every Digimon life in the Digital World, but the Digi-Egg began to fade away. Seraphimon laid against the wall in disbelief at how his beloved, his true love, had been destroyed by that _thing_ and he had done nothing to stop it from happening.

"Oh…Ophani…Ophanimon?" Seraphimon whimpered as he looked down at the ground, clenched his fist, and banged it against the floor.

"HALLOWED ASCENSION!"

The room went completely black and silenced by Seraphimon's words. A crackle of thunder was heard and a colossal lightning bolt tore through the roof of the castle. It struck the creatures and obliterated them in a bright flash of light. Rain began to pour down on Seraphimon causing him to get soaking wet pretty fast. Seraphimon staggered to the broken doors of the dark throne room. He had to get the only thing he had left…his child.

Seraphimon tried to flied but one of his wings was hurt from being thrown against the wall so he quickly fell to the ground. He knew he had to get to the room down the hall as fast as he could no matter how hurt he was. There was no telling what could have happened during the fight.

Seraphimon continued to limp until he reached the room. He quietly opened the door and peered inside. It was quiet, too quiet, for a loud battle had just occurred and it would have certainly disturbed the child. Seraphimon crept into the room over to where his child was laying. He pulled back the curtains and to great shock, his child was gone. Seraphimon turned around and searched the darkness. He ripped the curtain into pieces and lit them on fire with one of his attacks. There was no one in the room and it appeared as though no one had ever been in the room.

Suddenly he heard movement but there was no one in the room but him. From the ceiling _it_ fell, a large creature with a sharp pointed tail, hand, or weapon. His fell silently and fast to the ground. It raised its tail behind the unsuspecting Seraphimon and plunged its sharp pointed item through completely through him. Seraphimon had no time to react or to give out a small cry; it was too late for everything. Seraphimon exploded into data, transformed into a Digi-Egg, and then faded away.

The room began to sink into darkness as the fire Seraphimon had started slowly went out. Darkness was everywhere…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II: Darkness Calls…**

It was a beautiful day in Takarin View, a new city in the middle of Japan. It was a developing city, a lot of families were moving there to have a new start at life. Chris Hikashi, a 15-year-old boy, was a part of a family who decided to move there. Chris had brown hair, brown eyes, and was slightly taller than the average 15 year old. He wore a backwards-blue cap, silver goggles, a red sleeveless vest, a white t-shirt, and some blue jeans daily. Chris always saw himself as the leader of a group but now there was no group, seeing as to he had no friends in this new city.

It was Monday morning and that meant time to go to school. Unfortunately, he had to walk there as well.

"I hate school!" Chris exclaimed as he walked up a hill.

"I agree." said a boy. He looked as though he was the same age as Chris. He had black short hair and brown eyes. He wore a blue & silver t-shirt and blue jeans. "Especially a new school."

"Shouldn't you be wearing a uniform?" Chris asked.

"Shouldn't you?" He responded.

"Well…I…uhh…was going to change later…" Chris stuttered.

"Same here. The name is Cael. I'm 15 and new here." Cael stated.

"Me too. My name is Chris." Chris was glad that he had finally found a sort of friend.

Suddenly, they had both heard screams coming from up the hill. They were getting louder and they saw who were making them. Two girls and a boy were running towards them and yelling at the top of their lungs. Chris and Cael didn't expect what they were seeing in a new city, especially from a boy.

"What's wrong?" Cael asked the girl who hid behind him.

"We're being chased!" She whimpered.

"By what?" Chris asked.

"THAT!" screamed the other girl as what had been chasing them rolled down the hill.

Five eggs were rolling down the hill towards them. They weren't normal eggs; they were pretty big and colorful to be normal. They stopped right in front of the five kids.

"You're running from eggs? What are you, five?" Chris laughed.

"You'd be running too if they were following you." The boy said.

"Whatever!" Chris laughed again. He picked up the egg, which had the color red on it.

The egg looked pretty normal for an egg about the size of a human head. He listened to the egg and heard nothing. He knocked on the egg and it sounded hollow. He licked the egg and it tasted…quite delicious?

"Wow! It tastes pretty – ow!" Chris had been knocked to the ground. The egg had hit him in the face and fell right onto his chest. It began to spin on his chest and then spun into an upright position, where cracking sounds were made.

"Oh no, it's hatching into –"

"Into –"

"Smoke?"

The top of the egg had fell off as it hatched and started emitting smoke. The smoke was a reddish color and it had no smell but it made the others cough. It took about two minute for the smoke to clear and when it did, Chris was gone.

"Chris?" Cael said in disbelief.

Just then, the other eggs were hatching with smoke emitting from them. Each of the eggs had a different color smoke and when they all blended together, they turned into a dark color. No one could see anything. None of them could make a sound until something hit them in the chest and they felt themselves flying away.

* * *

"Cael! Cael, wake up!" Chris shouted.

Cael and the others were unconscious. They were lying on a pile of burnt leaves in a burnt forest. The sky was gray and there was not a cloud in sight.

"Wha?" Cael muttered. Cael and the others were awaking from their slumber and screaming soon after.

"It's okay, I think, they're friendly." Chris said.

"Yup, we're very friendly, very nice!" said a small talking blue thing.

The others sat in disbelief. They could not believe what they saw and heard. Chris had just picked up the talking blue one and was surrounded by a pink plant, two pink things, and an orange thing with a horn on its head.

"This one said he was mine and I guess the others are yours?" Chris said. The others dashed from behind Chris and tackled their supposed owners.

"I'm Koromon! Who are you?" the pink thing with long ears said.

"I'm Cael…nice to meet you?" Cael responded.

"I'm Yokomon. Tell me who you are!" the pink flower said.

"I'm Kiro? You look weird." Kiro said. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a black shirt and blue shorts.

"I'm Saporimon. You look pretty." The pink thing said. It looked like a pink version of the thing Chris was holding.

"I'm Feli. You look pretty too." Feli said. She had long brown hair with brown eyes. She was wearing a white shirt with a pink skirt.

"I'm Tsunomon. Don't be scared." The orange horned monster said.

"I'm Rasha…I'm not that scared." Rasha said. She had long blonde hair with blue eyes. She was wearing a blue shirt with a blue skirt like Feli.

"I'm Chris and this is Taporimon, " Chris introduced himself and his blue thing, "Now anyone know where we are?"

Everyone had looked around at his or her burnt surroundings. None of them knew where they were including the strange creatures. Everyone looked down when they realized they were in the middle of nowhere.

"Well, let's go." Chris exclaimed.

"Go where?" Kiro said. "There's nowhere to go."

"Well I'm not staying here." Chris stated.

"I know where to go!" Taporimon shouted, jumped out of Chris arms, and hopped off.

"You said you didn't know where we were five minutes ago!" shouted Chris, who was running off after him.

Cael looked around, got up, and began to chase after them with Koromon in hand. He definitely wasn't going to stay where they were and everyone else seemed to agree. They ran for five minutes until Taporimon stopped at the entrance of a cave. There were white feathers lying around with pieces of a purple cloth. Gold pieces were scattered everywhere along with a gray broken helmet.

"Yeah, well it's time to go back!" Rasha yelled as she tried to run away but Feli grabbed her.

"Let's act mature. The boys can go in. We'll stay out here." Feli cheerfully said.

"What?" the boys shouted and the girls pushed them into the cave.

"See?" Feli exclaimed.

"Bye Chris!" Taporimon shouted.

The boys fell into the cave and began to roll down what seemed to be a hill. It was too dark to tell what was really happening. After rolling for about a minute, they rolled into a big metal slab head on and each gave an ow of pain.

Candles lighted the cave and were everywhere. It was very silent and none of them made a sound. Kiro looked back from where they fell and saw nothing but darkness. Cael got up, dusted himself off, and spotted a skeleton. It had feathers scattered around it, a torn purple cloth around its leg, and shattered gold pieces everywhere. Kiro was about to scream when Chris covered his mouth. Cael took five steps back until he bumped into the stone table. On it laid five devices. Chris saw them as well and picked up the red one to see what it was. Cael picked up the orange and started pushing buttons. Kiro picked the other three up and the cave began to tremble.

"What did you do?" Chris shouted so Kiro could hear him.

"I didn't do anything!" he shot back.

"We have to go!" Cael shouted as he tried to climb up the tunnel.

"It's too steep!" Chris yelled.

The cave stopped shaking and a new tunnel was made. Kiro jumped with joy and ran for it, thinking of it as an exist

"Are you crazy? We don't know where that leads." Chris yelled.

"We're trying to go out not in!" Cael shouted.

Kiro made his way into the tunnel, ignoring their warning. He spotted a glow and assumed it as light. He kept running until the tunnel was pitch black and four red eyes were glowing in the darkness. The creature roared and a wave of darkness shot out at him. It was too strong for him to hold his ground and he was blown into Chris and Cael. They all were blown out of the cave in a matter of seconds. They flew right into the girls and their Digimon. Whatever was in their cave shot out, grabbed Rasha and Tsunomon, and flew away in a flash.

"RASHA!" Feli yelled as she tried to run after her. Cael grabbed her arm, as he knew it was nothing she could do.

The cave began to cave in and the ground under them began to split. Feli and Kiro, along with their Digimon, were stumbling. Kiro tripped and began fall in with Yokomon. He grabbed Feli, who was holding Saporimon, expecting her to pull him out but she fell in with him. The ground closed together before Chris and Cael could figure out what happened and do anything to help. Then out from the rubble of the cave, a huge claw shot and grabbed Cael and Koromon and drug them deep inside. Chris held onto Cael's hand and tried to pull him out of the claw's grip but he was slammed onto a rock. Cael's had slipped out and he was pulled into the rubble. Chris had grabbed Taporimon, jumped onto the rubble, and searched frantically for a way to get into it. There was no way into it and a cloud of darkness began to form around Chris and Taporimon. They soon felt them self-falling into darkness and were gone when the smoke cleared.

A yellow blob that resembled poo had stepped out from behind a charred tree.

"The fun is about to begin!" he shouted and a big orange monkey walked out behind another tree and laughed.


End file.
